Negi's Fan Fiction Class
by WickedRowan
Summary: Negi-sensei gets inspired from an online fan fiction website. He wants to have his class write fan fiction as an exercise in creative writing, but doesn't quite know what he's getting into. This will contain strong KonoXSetsu later.
1. Chapter 1

"Asuna-san, what's fan fiction?" said the boy sitting on the swivel chair. His red hair fell in front of his eyes as her turned away from the computer.

"Hell if I know. Why would I even _want_ to know something like that, brat?" Asuna placed her hands on her hips as she looked into her mirror.

"It's a story about a movie, anime, or even books written by fans about that story's characters!" Konoka quipped. "Often times it involves something dirty! Ehe!"

Asuna's eyes narrowed. "I _really _don't want to know what you do in your spare time, Konoka."

"Ehe!" Konoka giggled.

Negi went back to the computer. It was nice a laptop that one of the teachers had given him to help with his teaching. It was still shiny and new; something that Negi liked because it was quite a contrast from his antique collection.

He went to google and typed in fan fiction._ Hopefully this gives me a better answer. I hope it's not dirty like Konoka-san said. _He came across something called "." _Oh, this will be jolly good! _He clicked on it and started browsing. He scrolled throught the community section found something called "Konosetsu Korner."

In this community he found a number of stories._ Hmm…these seem to be written by one author…someone called KyotoKoko. _He clicked on their profile and read,

Hi! I'm KyotoKoko! I'm from Kyoto and I just loooooooove reading and writing Konosetsu fan fiction! They are so kawaiiiiiiiii! I just want to love them foreva! I'm currently writing a story called _The Tale of The Not So Magical World. _It's an alternate universe about the pairing in college!

_They seem to be so enthusiastic about writing. _He clenched his fist._ As a teacher, I must do what I can to support them and encourage them to do their best!_ Negi smiled. _Maybe I can have my students write fan fiction, too! _ His brow furrowed._ But what is Konosetsu? _He turned to Konoka, who was sitting on her bed, reading.

"Konoka-san, you seem to know a lot about fan fiction, what is Konosetsu?" Konoka dropped her book and Negi cocked his head. "Is it a character?"

"Yeah…something like that." Konoka hid her face.

"Thank you!" Negi smiled. "I have been inspired to develop a lesson plan from this." Negi stood up, he liked being inspired to teach. "I will have my students practice their creative writing skills and write fan fiction!"

"Oh, dear." Konoka said under her breath.

"I DON'T WANT TO WRITE! WRITING IS STUPID!" Asuna yelled at negi.

"Now, now, Asuna-san!" Negi waved his hands in front of him. "Writings not that bad." His eyes widened. "Maybe you can do a fan fiction about you and Takahata-sensei."

Asuna stopped. "You know, brat, that might be a good idea."

Konoka whispered to herself, "Poor Negi-kun, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into…"


	2. Chapter 2

Negi stood in front of the classroom, grinning from ear to ear. The classroom was in an uproar, as usual, so he just stood there patiently until Ayaka and Asuna stopped pulling each other's hair.

_Such children._ Konoka sat in her chair with a smile on her face._ Ayaka and Asuna sure are reliable. They're always going at it first thing in the morning. _She glanced at Setsuna. _I wish Secchan and I could go at it first thing in the morning, every morning._ She put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled._ I just thought of something dirty! Bad Konoka!_

Setsuna tensed up, sensing a weird energy emanating from Konoka, blushed and lowered her head.

Konoka turned her head toward the front of the classroom where the child teacher was frantically trying to reach the higher parts of the chalk board. He began to write something, "Fan Fiction Exercise." _ You mean, he's _actually_ going through with it? Darn it! _She now wore a nervous smile on her face. _If my classmates get _too_ interested in this…_

"Now, does anyone know what this is?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Yue turned to seat number 14, Haruna, expecting her to answer. Instead, Haruna just flashed a devilish grin while pushing up her glasses. She whispered to her friend, "This is just too amusing! I'm gonna watch how this pans out!"

"No one?" Negi smiled.

"I know, Negi-sensei!" cried an overly excited Makie. "It's fiction that deals with fans! You know," she put her hands in the air. "hot stories need fans and these stories tell the stories about those fans!"

Back by Yue, Chisame clenched her fists.

"What's the matter, Chisame?" asked Yue as she sipped on her juice.

"Fan fiction is just like doujinshi, only without pictures! It's totally derivative of original works! I don't know what a ten year…" A hand clasped her mouth. A hand that belonged to Haruna.

"Now, don't you spoil this for me!"

"What's that over there?" Negi asked in the direction of Haruna.

"Nothing!" Haruna reassured him.

A hand shot up on the opposite side of the room. "I know, Negi-sensei!" It was Kazumi, the source for all information regarding Mahora. "It's fiction written by fans using the original characters of the anime, manga, book, etc. in ways the original author had never intended." A grin formed on her face. "Often involving a sexual situation between the characters." She looked around at the shocked faces, excluding Haruna, Konoka, and Zazie. "Of course, it's not always like that. By the way, there is this website that deals with fan fiction about Mahora's students, written by other students. It's totally funded by the Paparazzi Club! Wanna visit? It's !"

_Oh dear, they found out about the website. I don't really care. I know I have stories posted on there. They're pretty sexually graphic, so I hope no one will make the connection between my username, "KyotoKoKo" and my real self. _Konoka sighed and flipped her long, black hair back. She made a sidelong glance at Setsuna. _Although, Secchan might check it out._ She smiled._ I might like that…Actually, it might not be all that bad. Maybe I'll finally beat that Shinmei-You person that's been ahead of me in popularity for at least a month. It's probably because their stories are sexier. _

Negi stood still like a statue in the front of the classroom. "Se…Sexual? Oh dear!" He sighed. "Well, since it doesn't always involve that kind of stuff…I want you all to do a short fan fiction story of no more than a thousand words due by next Friday. Now, you can use books, movies, whatever as your inspiration. I wish you all good luck!"

The class was burst out in chatter.

"Negi-sensei," murmured Nodoka.

"This is your chance, Nodoka." Yue patted her friend on the back.

Ayaka swooned, "I am going to write the great romance of the century! It shall be called_ Romance of the Negi Kingdom!"_

Asuna punched her, "Shut up! No one wants to read about your pedophilic stories, Shotacon."

"At least I don't like old men!" They began to exchange blows once again.

_I wonder what Setsuna will write about. I don't think she watches much TV, or reads, for that matter. _Konoka sighed.

A girl in a side ponytail appeared in Asuna's seat. "Ojousama, what is troubling you? As your bodyguard, I have an interest…"

"Secchan!" Konoka grabbed her. Setsuna flailed. "Nothing is troubling me, except being away from you!" She giggled. "What are you going to write about?"

"Nothing," Setsuna hid her face. "I don't write! Now tell me what is bothering you!"

"Awww…..come on, Secchan!" She squeezed harder. "Write something sexual!"

"Ehh!!!!!!!!" Setsuna's face burned with the strength of ten thousand sun burns.

The bell rang.

"Remember students, no more than a thousand words! If you get stuck, check out for tips!" Negi waved at his students.


End file.
